Various arrangements have heretofore been used for securing the seat cushion of an automobile to the vehicle body. An example of one such arrangement is found in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 7/077,272 filed July 24, 1987, entitled Attaching Arrangement for Vehicle Seat Cushion, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,984 to Cote et al. The Cote et al. patent discloses a vehicle seat cushion plastic anchor member adapted to be snap-fitted into a vehicle floor panel aperture by means of locking fingers. The Cote et al. anchor member is molded into a oval-sectioned tubular open-ended body with the interior of its side walls formed with parallel mutually opposed pairs of ribs defining a pair of spaced upwardly open V-shaped notches. The lower ends of each pair of ribs are interconnected by mutually opposed base flanges defining an elongated gap therebetween with each flange undersurface sloped upwardly providing an inverted V-shaped locking catch adapted to capture a seat frame striker upon the striker being forcefully pushed downwardly into the V-notches allowing the striker to snappingly pass through the gap.
The British Pat. No. 1,574,372 to Kuno et al., and published Sept. 3, 1980, is an example of another automobile seat fastener device comprising a plastic body having a retaining collar and retaining fingers to mount the body in a floor aperture.